happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Be Trippy, Hippy
Don't Be Trippy, Hippy is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Hippy suffers from hallucinations during a walk to Flippy's house. Plot At night time, Trippy and Hippy are in a car driving to Flippy's house. Trippy keeps driving along the way, while Hippy watches out the window. Then, they hear a jutter sound in the car. Trippy looks out, and sees that the car is out of gas. Hippy begins to freak out and panics. Trippy continues to see what the problem is. He can't seem to understand. Instead, he thinks that the car is broken. Trippy and Hippy get out of the car and think about what they're going to do, while Hippy continues to freak out. Trippy suggests that they just walk to Flippy's. Hippy goes along with the idea, and the two head off. The next morning, it is a hot day. Hippy and Trippy pant in exhaustion as they walk across a desert. Hippy sees Trippy drinking a bottle of a strange pink beverage. Trippy gives it to him and he drinks it. As a result of drinking it, Hippy begins hallucinating. During the hallucination, he imagines Trippy stretching out his wings and flapping them to the point where he creates a sandstorm. Hippy then sees himself in an oasis with Giggles and Petunia relaxing at a pool, calling him to join in. Hippy jumps into the pool, but sees he is in a giant toilet. As a gargantuan Lumpy flushes the toilet, Hippy begins twirling around. In reality, Hippy is running in a circle screaming, much to Trippy's concerns. Trippy sees Hoppy wearing sunglasses and driving his car, and goes to him, grabbing Hippy's arm. Trippy stops Hoppy and asks him if he and Hippy could get a lift. Hoppy feels that they are crazy and drives off. Hippy, still hallucinating, imagines Hoppy's car as a giant floating bottle of the pink beverage, and he chases after it. Hippy manages to grab the bottle, open its lid and drink out of it. Hoppy's car stops in the middle of a train track and he sees that Hippy has drank out of the gasoline tank. He angrily yells at Hippy and Trippy, only to be hit by the train. Trippy sees that the train is headed in the direction of Flippy's house and he grabs Hippy, taking him towards the train. Howdy, inside the train, has caught the attention of them as they yell to be let in. Howdy pulls out his lasso and throws it towards the duo. Trippy grabs on and has Hippy tied to it. Hippy imagines the train to be a dragon and the rope to be its tongue. Hippy pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the rope, shocking Trippy. As the rope is cut, Hippy and Trippy are soon sent flying into the distance. In the outskirts of the desert is civilization. Flippy comes out of his house to water his garden, when he sees Trippy and Hippy flying towards him. The water from Flippy's hose splashes on Hippy and turns him back to normal. Flippy gets a hold of the bottle of the pink beverage and drinks it. He then hallucinates that he is in a battlefield and flips out. He then kills Hippy and Trippy with the glass bottle, and then drinks the rest of the beverage like a lunatic. Deaths #Hoppy is run over by the train. #Flippy bashes Trippy on the head with the glass bottle, impaling him with glass. #Flippy uses the shattered bottle to slit Hippy's throat. Trivia #This is Hoppy's debut appearance. #Nobody dies until three minutes in the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes